1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feeding device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some copying machines such as electrostatic photographic copying machines employ the so-called ADF (Automatic Document Feeder) which automatically feeds original sheets to an original receiving table. However, in such machines, two or more original sheets occasionally are fed at the same time, or the sheets are damaged while being fed, thereby reducing copying efficiency.